batmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bane: Origin
Bane: Origin is a fan fic story by Elcidboy that tells the story of Bane's life and how he got his powers. Chapter 1 Diego Lopez had done it again. The police were after him....again. Commissioner Garcia's men chased Diego in their police cars with their sirens on. Diego slammed his foot on the break and ran for it, he would never let them catch him! Diego's wife, Carmen was shocked. She couldn't believe her husband was a criminal, she had known the man for years, she sobbed. "Diego! How could you?! Buying illegal drugs?! The man I knew would never dream of such a thing!", Diego laughed. "Quiet my love. They will never catch us!" "How could you?! How will our son grow up?! He can't have a father like you!" Carmen said. BAM!!! Carmen and Diego were startled by the loud noise that cracked the glass and Ricardo, the infant son of Carmen and Diego started crying. One of Commissioner Garcia's men had shot a bullet through the window. "Diego! You have to stop!" Carmen panicked. "I can't stop! I don't want them to catch me! I don't want to go back to jail!" Diego yelled. Another bullet hit the glass and this time it hit Diego in the chest. "AAGGHH!!!" screamed Diego. Diego collapsed and his head hit the steering wheel, then the car crashed into a ravine. Carmen was unharmed and Ricardo was unharmed but Carmen realized her husband might not live. Carmen exited the vehicle carrying little Ricardo, tears streamed down her cheeks, she was upset about Diego. She cried for Diego, all those years she had loved the man, but he had turned out to be a criminal. Commissioner Garcia called for an ambulance to help the wounded Diego and he looked at Carmen with sympathy. He looked at little Ricardo only a year old, how would he grow up? Ricardo would grow up without a father but more importantly he would grow up to be a villain. When Diego regained consciousness he was in the hospital with blood stained bandages on his chest, where he had been shot. He tried to sit up but he couldn't, it hurt his chest. Diego had also suffered some brain damage when his head fell on the steering wheel. "Carmen.......Ricardo......what......have I done?" Diego wailed in misery. Chapter 2 Ricardo had a troubled childhood he had a very troubled childhood. When Ricardo reached the age of eighteen he dropped out of college, started stealing things, and doing drugs. He turned out to be a bad apple just like his father, Diego. Ricardo was soon arrested and put in jail and when his mother Carmen heard about this she became very unhappy and died of "a broken heart". Ricardo spent many years in prison and thought maybe he would never be let out. On Ricardo's thirty fifth birthday, strange men came to visit him in his cell. The men wore lab jackets and glasses and had nametags that said "Project Bane" on their shirts. "Ricardo Lopez, you need to come with us. We will get you out of here." One of the men said. "Who are you?" Ricardo asked. "You will find out soon enough. Just come with us." The man said. Chapter 3 Ricardo was taken to a room where they gave him shots. Ricardo was stripped naked and shaved bald, then he was given a drug to knock him out. These "Project Bane" men were experimenting on Ricardo for some reason. When Ricardo regained consciousness he felt dizzy and his vision was blurry. He was wearing a hospital gown and a mask to help him breathe for some reason. "Where am I? What did you do to me?! What happened?!" Ricardo panicked. TBA Category:Elcidboy Category:Fan fiction